iDon't Know You
by Kioni
Summary: iCarly/Drake and Josh Crossover: What if Carly and Megan met each other. What's Sam thinking? Freddie is going to melt at the sight. And Spencer is confused which is his sister.CAM


Walking into the crisp air of Seattle, Sam looked up into the sky as the flakes fell all around her. They just finished doing iCarly, and her mom just called her to come home right after the group finished another good episode. She pulled out her keys and walked over to the parking lot and noticed a moving van as two guys, a skinny, hazel-haired guy was bickering with another guy that had an abnormally big head. She just gave a weird look and cursed to herself calling them nubs. She just so happened to be parked next to them. As she walked around, she saw a teenage girl sitting in the passenger seat of the moving truck. She was beautiful with long, wavy brown hair and matching hazel eyes. The only thing that didn't match was her bored expression and her lips pressed up against each other just making a line across her face. The blonde's eyes just widened at the fact and stared at the girl.

"Carly?"

"**iDon't Know You"**

by

Kioni

Her best friend look-a-like turned from whatever she was staring at to the blond headed girl who pretty much looked dumbfounded. Noticing Sam's existence, the brown haired girl gave a look, and the tips of her lips turned into a smirk. When Sam noticed that mischievous gleam in the girl's eye, she knew it wasn't Carly, no matter how creepily similar they looked.

The hazel eyed girl rolled down the window, clinging her jacket to her body as the cold air rushed in. "Hey, I'm Megan Parker. Do you live in these apartments too?"

"Nah, my friend lives here."

"You mean Carly?"

"Haha. I'm guessing you heard me." Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, I heard it all the time back in Cali."

"What do you mean?"

"You know. That web show." She leaned closer to the door frame, getting a better view of the blond.

"iCarly?" She leaned back against her bike. The webshow has gone at a steady pace, but since it's everyone's senior year, they've only been able to do it every other week. That didn't change the fact that Carly and Freddie were her best friends.

"Yeah. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been ran up to by people thinking I was this infamous Carly girl."

"I'm Puckett. Sam Puckett. I'm her best friend and I seriously thought you were her for a good second. We shou--" The phone ringing in her pocket disrupts their conversation, and she picks it up, knowing it's her mom.

"Hey mom." She sighs, grabbing her helmet. Megan just looked at the girl across from her and noticed that she was on the show. The girl who always beats up on the guy. Freddie, or what's his face's name.

"Seattle may be interesting after all." She smirks to herself, thinking what may happen ahead.

"What'd you say?" Sam asked, hanging up to her mom saying something about bashing another television.

"You're going?" Megan opened the door, hopped out of the moving truck, and turned out the same height as Sam. The same height as Carly. The same eyes, the same hair, same body, different style, different smile, different person.

"Like what you see?" she laughs a bit, twirling around.

Sam instantly coughs, looking into another direction. "I was telling the difference between you and Carly."

"Well, how about we hang out? Then you'll know the difference." That playful smirk comes back.

Sam nods, slipping on her helmet, getting on her 05' Honda CR-X and pulls up the face visor. "Maybe, I'll catch you around Parker." She walks back out of her parking spot and waves as she drives off.

"Sooner than you think, Sam Puckett." She crosses her arms, walking to the back of the truck, seeing her brothers arguing about something again and sissy fighting. She noticed a churro in a bag, and picked it up, opening it, and eating the sweet treat.

"Megan!" The two boys yelled, scrambling off of each other.

She chuckled a bit and said, "Boobs," while walking away, nibbling on the churro.

* * *

"I'm home!" Sam tossed her red button-up shirt on the couch, shaking herself for any pieces of chili that would unfortunately be stuck to her.

Carly came downstairs in her pjs, looking at Sam. "This is my home." She said as Sam just walked by, rummaging through the fridge.

"Hey, this is like my second home. Better than my first anyways. There's always food." She smiled slightly as she heard Carly huff, sitting down on the couch.

"Is that the only reason you come over?"

"Nope."

"Then what's the other reason?"

"To harrass you." She smirks, sitting next to her brunette friend, holding up a stick of string cheese. "Care to join me?"

"Only one?"

"Sharing is caring." She said, poking her in the face with the stick, earning a chunk of the stick gone. Sam's face dropped and stared at her stick. "My stick!"

"You said you were sharing." Carly said chewing on the dairy product.

"I guess." She stared at the half bitten stick, then just shrugged and inhaled the rest. "I met your evil twin a couple days ago."

"Huh?" Carly looked at Sam confused.

"Yeah, she looks just like you. Right down to your small boobs." She joked.

"Hey! They aren't that small." Carly gave Sam a look and Sam shot one right back knowing that's just pure denial.

"Well, anyways. She seemed pretty cool. I'm supposed to hang out with her today."

"Sam! We're supposed to do our movie night tonight with the whole pj's and everything!" She said, twirling in her pj and her piggy slippers.

"I know, I know, but c'mon. I'll be back before you know it. At least I came." Sam said, tossing her pj's in Carly's face. "There's something to remember me by."

"Why would I want to remember you by your stinky pajama's?" She said, tossing it to the other side of the couch. "You'll be back soon?"

"Yeah, I don't know if this chick is crazy or not."

"Well, you know how to make a girl feel better."

"Yeah, yeah. Come here and give me a hug so I can go." Sam said, leaning on the open door frame with one arm open.

"I'm not giving a hug to a sleepover ditcher." She scoffs, walking towards Sam anyways, and she grabs her arm to pull her into a hug.

"Ring. Ring." Carly hears the phone ring in Sam's back pocket, and Sam grabs her phone while having her other arm around Carly's waist, keeping her hold on the girl.

"Oh hey. Yeah, get used to me being late." Sam starts talking, getting into the conversation. The hold loosens a bit and Carly hugs tighter, digging her face into the crook of her neck. The phone shuts and their hold loosens to the point where they take a step back from each other, neither knowing who actually took the step back.

"Why don't you get Freddie or Spence?" Sam tries to improvise, looking at her cellphone to check the time.

"Nah, don't worry about me, have fun." Carly says, pushing her out the door.

"Hey! Hey! I'll call you when I get there." Sam says before the door closes behind her. Carly leans against the door. On the other side, Sam stares at the wooden door and walks off, holding her cellphone. A trinket hangs off of it. Carly gave it to her for their tenth best friend anniversary. Carly walked over to the couch, picking up Sam's pajama's and laid on the couch, hugging the articles of clothing.

"I just can't tell you, can I?" She whispers to herself in the empty apartment.

* * *

Sam runs down flights of stairs, getting on the second level, and looking for the number 273. "Now that's what I like to see." She knocks on the door, waiting for a response, and the door opens by itself. Sam pokes her head in totally confused, seeing Megan sitting on the couch with the remote in her hand.

"C'mon in. It won't kill you." She said, flipping the channels on a seriously nice 52 inch flat screen.

"Did you open it?" Sam says, jumping over the back landing on the cushions.

"Yeah. I rigged the door. I get lazy." Her words terse.

"So, we getting food? I'm starving." Sam groans and her stomach agreed with her, growling loudly.

"You really do think of nothing but food." Megan stands up, dusting off her skirt a bit, and grabbed her jacket. "Lets go then."

"Augh, you just made me sit down too." Sam groans, following the brunette.

"Oh, stop complaining." Megan grabs Sam's hand and leads them out of the apartment. They take the elevator down to the parking garage. The entire way Megan doesn't let go of Sam's hand, and the blond looks down as they switch off to her leading Megan to her motorcycle. Sam undoes the straps that hold on the helmets and hands Megan one.

"I don't need you busting your skull."

"Great way to tell a girl." Megan scoffs, putting on the helmet. She fumbles with the strap, confused about how to put it on. "There's no buckle."

"Come here." Sam pulls Megan close, looping the strap through the metal rings. Megan looks at Sam's concentration and blushes ever so slightly. "There." Sam says, finishing, and then puts on her own. Megan smirks slightly to herself, and gets on the bike with Sam. "Hold on tight. Is this your first time?" Sam asked, noticing Megan just grabbing her shoulders like it's going to be a gentle ride.

"Sorta. Kinda." Sam looks at the girl. "Okay! It's my first time."

"Around my stomach." Megan obliges and rests her head against her back. Her arms stiff around Sam's stomach, and a stray finger plays with Sam's jacket as the engine starts, and she walks the bike out of the parking spot. "This isn't Carly. Her touch, her attitude. It's not her." Sam thinks to herself, convincing her that maybe this could work. They drive out of the parking lot, into the bustling city as Megan squeezes a little tighter at the sudden speeds, but trusts who is barely a stranger to her.

* * *

AN: Wow, it's been a while since I've written a fanfic. Anyways. This was probably boring to you guys because.....It felt bland. Hopefully it'll get more exciting in later chapters. We'll just have to see. Thanks for reading. Please Review!


End file.
